Silence, silence
by princessed
Summary: Un petit oneshot sur ce qui pourrait se passer entre Thor et Jane Foster. Se situe juste après la saison 1.


Synopsis : Un petit oneshot sur ce qui pourrait se passer entre Thor et Jane Foster. Se situe juste après la saison 1.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel Comics (et à la mythologie nordique, aussi). Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fiction, alors pas de procès, s'il vous plait.

_Silence, silence_

_Jane Foster_. Ce soir, je finis à minuit. Ma journée a été plutôt calme : rien de vraiment dangereux, aucun code bleu… En me lavant les mains avant de partir, je croise un collègue qui me demande si mon « petit copain » va passer me prendre aujourd'hui. J'élude la question en lui demandant où il en est avec sa petite copine et ça le fait rigoler. Dans les hôpitaux comme partout ailleurs, ce genre de sujet de conversations ne se tarit jamais.

Depuis quelques jours, on me taquine souvent en me demandant si je sors avec le dieu du tonnerre. Je réponds la vérité : on s'est rencontrés sur une scène de crime, un super-criminel a menacé de me tuer et lui m'a sauvé la vie, comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel super-héros dans ce genre de situation. Ensuite, on s'est de nouveau croisés, ce qui peut arriver à n'importe qui. Mais non, je ne sors pas avec lui.

Pourtant, je ne ressens pas que de l'indifférence à son égard et j'ai bien l'impression qu'il a, comment dire, un regard spécial pour moi. Pour lui, je suis un spécimen de mortel qui sort de l'ordinaire, du moins c'est ce qu'il m'a laissé entendre. Il y a quelque chose de particulier entre nous, une intimité spéciale et difficile à décrire. Thor m'a déjà parlé de ses problèmes avec son père, ce qui était assez déroutant, du moins pour moi : ce guerrier quasiment invincible se mettait soudain à se confier à moi comme un adolescent timide ! Le plus terrible, c'est que j'ai trouvé ça adorable.

Je n'oserais l'avouer pour rien au monde mais je l'aime bien. C'est dommage, il ne peut sans doute rien avoir d'autre que de l'amitié entre nous. Il ne m'a jamais dit s'il avait une copine sur Asgard mais j'imagine que toutes les femmes les plus haut-placées là-bas doivent faire la queue pour se faire courtiser par lui. Et puis, j'ai déjà vu des Walkyries dans un livre d'images et elles sont toutes très grandes, musclées, avec les cheveux très longs et un bonnet C minimum… tout le contraire de moi !

Dans le fond, c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. Je me sens dans la même situation qu'une adolescente de 14 ans qui aurait le béguin pour un acteur célèbre tout en sachant très bien que l'acteur en question est marié avec un top-model et divorcé de trois autres top-models. Il est mon petit bonheur secret. Quand je termine mon service à minuit, j'espère toujours qu'il m'attendra à la sortie et qu'il me raccompagnera à pieds par le parc, rien que pour sentir cette chaleur en moi à chaque fois qu'il me parle. S'il n'est pas là, je me dis qu'il est sans doute en train de sauver une vie. Ça aussi, ça me fait chaud au cœur.

J'imagine qu'un jour ou l'autre, il décidera de retourner chez lui. Ensuite, je rencontrerai sans doute quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être même que je me marierai et que j'aurai des enfants… Il sera loin, très loin. Mais il restera dans mon cœur comme un petit souvenir secret.

* * *

><p><em>Thor<em>. Il est minuit. Debout sur un toit, j'attends qu'elle ait terminé son service. La voici justement, je la vois lever les yeux vers les toits mais avant que j'aie eu le temps de faire un geste vers elle, un mortel s'avance et se met à lui parler. Elle semble ravie de le voir. A un moment, il la serre dans ses bras…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai le cœur serré en voyant cela. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'approcher en me cachant dans une rue sombre pour qu'ils ne me voient pas. Elle lui dit que c'est une excellente nouvelle, qu'elle ne raterait cela pour rien au monde, il lui demande de s'acheter une jolie robe pour l'occasion… J'ai compris : il est en train de la courtiser.

Pourquoi ressens-je une pointe de colère en entendant ces mots ? Ce genre de choses arrive souvent, après tout. Oh, je sais : j'aimerais être à la place de ce mortel, j'aimerais pouvoir serrer Jane Foster dans mes bras et la voir me sourire comme elle lui sourit en ce moment… Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi heureuse : son visage illumine la nuit. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas à sa place à lui ?

Parce que je ne suis pas lui, tout simplement. Ce n'est pas de moi dont elle a besoin. C'est un mortel comme elle qu'il lui faut, quelqu'un qui ne risquera jamais de lui briser les os en l'enlaçant un peu trop fort, quelqu'un avec qui elle pourra avoir des enfants, qui ne sera jamais appelé à partir dans une autre dimension… Je ne peux pas demander à Jane Foster de ressentir pour moi ce que je ressens pour elle, ce ne serait pas juste. Autant qu'elle n'en sache rien : il serait inconsidéré de ma part de vouloir autre chose que son bonheur.

Ce mortel s'éloigne enfin et je sors de l'ombre. J'essaie de faire comme si je n'avais rien vu, comme s'il n'y avait rien de changé, Jane me salue et nous prenons la direction du parc. Elle me demande des nouvelles d'Asgard et je lui narre brièvement ce qui s'est passé naguère. Le silence retombe, puis elle m'annonce que j'ai l'air triste. Je réponds que ce n'est pas le cas et elle n'insiste pas. Une autre femme aurait peut-être demandé encore et encore ce qui ne va pas tandis qu'elle respecte mon envie de silence. Je sens grandir mon admiration pour elle.

- Tu as vu Jack, peut-être ?

Cette question soudaine me prend au dépourvu. Oui, je l'ai vue parler avec ce Jack, pourquoi ?

- Et tu nous as entendus ?

- Eh bien… peut-être. Si les choses sont telles que je le crois, tu as bien de la chance, Jane Foster.

Il est toujours à propos de se réjouir du bonheur de ceux qu'on aime, même si cela fait un peu mal. C'est ce que je me répète tandis que je m'arrête pour lui baiser la main. Elle ouvre grand les yeux et éclate de rire.

- Il ne faut pas exagérer, lance-t-elle. Un mariage, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

Un _mariage_ ? Mon visage a dû se décomposer. Elle s'en est sans doute rendue compte car elle a soudain l'air inquiet.

- Thor, ça ne va pas ? s'enquit-elle.

- Si, pourquoi ?

- Je viens de parler du mariage de mon cousin Jack et tu n'as pas l'air bien, tout à coup. Il n'y a jamais de mariages, sur Asgard ?

Son _cousin_ ? Soudain, je respire mieux. Il a dû l'inviter tout à l'heure, cela explique tout. Je lui réponds, que oui, les Asgardiens se marient parfois et que c'est l'occasion de grandes cérémonies. Les fêtes durent tout au moins trois jours et trois nuits. Elle m'écoute pensivement, puis me demande si j'ai déjà été marié. Je réponds que je l'ai été, oui, il y a longtemps. Je ne veux point m'étendre sur le sujet.

- Tu as de la chance, énonce-t-elle. Je veux dire… ça doit être bien, d'avoir quelqu'un.

* * *

><p><em>Jane<em>. Le silence retombe. Je m'efforce de garder mon calme mais j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. Il vient de croire que j'allais épouser Jack et il a réagi comme si… comme s'il m'aimait ? Oh là, il faut peut-être mieux que je fasse comme si de rien n'était.

- Et toi ?

Sa question me prend au dépourvu. Heureusement qu'il fait sombre : je crois que je n'ai jamais autant rougi de ma vie.

- Non, réponds-je, je n'ai jamais été mariée. Tout s'est bien passé avec ton père ?

- Oui, enfin, tout n'a pas été cordial sur Asgard.

Il n'a pas relevé la façon dont je viens de détourner la conversation. Tant mieux. Je lui demande ce qui n'allait pas et il semble hésiter longuement avant de parler.

- Une rumeur court en ce moment, énonce-t-il enfin. Une rumeur selon laquelle j'aurais décidé de quitter Asgard à cause d'une mortelle qui aurait réussi à toucher mon cœur. Ce n'est pas complètement vrai, d'ailleurs. J'ai décidé de mon plein gré de rester sur Midgard, seulement…

Sa phrase reste en suspens. Je ne distingue pas bien ses traits, d'autant plus qu'il regarde droit devant lui, comme s'il avait peur de me voir mes yeux. Je sais que je devrais briser ce silence, seulement j'ai peur, peur de l'entendre soudain _me parler d'une autre_. Tant pis, je me jette à l'eau :

- Et… qu'est-ce que cette femme en pense ?

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle savait ce que je ressens pour elle.

Toujours ce ton neutre. Se rend-il compte qu'il me met au supplice ?

- Est-ce qu'elle le sait ?

J'ai dû parler un peu fort car il s'arrête soudain de marcher et se tourne vers moi. Son casque tombe à terre. Par réflexe, je me plie en deux pour le ramasser et je réalise trop tard que s'il l'a lâché, c'était pour m'attraper la main. Nous voilà tous deux à genoux dans la poussière, sa main sur la mienne. Il ne me serre même pas les doigts, je pourrais les dégager sans peine mais je ne le veux tout simplement pas. Nos visages sont proches et le sien porte une expression indescriptible, un mélange de tristesse, d'espoir et de détermination. Je pense brièvement au regard d'un guerrier qui part au combat ou à celui d'un enfant qui s'apprête à sauter du grand plongeoir. Impossible de regarder ailleurs, ces yeux me paralysent corps et âme.

- Oui, dit-il simplement. Maintenant elle le sait.

Je sais que je devrais répondre quelque chose. C'est ce qu'on fait, dans ces cas-là. Seulement, je n'arrive pas à mettre de mots sur ce que je ressens. Mon cœur bat tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Juste après, il y a ce baiser…

Je me souviens qu'ensuite, on est rentrés chez moi sans même se tenir la main. On n'a pratiquement rien dit de tout le trajet. Je savais qu'il y aurait des complications, je savais que quelqu'un comme lui ne pouvait pas avoir une relation avec quelqu'un comme moi sans que ça se corse à un moment ou à un autre, mais sur le moment, je ne voulais même pas y penser. J'étais heureuse.

Sur le pas de la porte, il m'a arrêtée du regard. Il aurait pu me barrer le passage sans peine mais son regard de chien battu m'a fait bien plus d'effet que n'importe quel geste.

- Tu en es bien sûre ? m'a-t-il demandé.

Il n'a rien ajouté. Je me suis retenue de hurler que je voulais être avec lui plus que tout au monde, qu'aucun dieu d'Asgard ne pourrait jamais m'en empêcher, qu'on ne peut pas savoir si quelque chose marche ou non sans essayer d'abord et qu'aucune relation n'est jamais facile d'un bout à l'autre de toute façon. Si la détermination des mortels est, comme il le prétend, quelque chose de redoutable, alors je saurai me montrer déterminée. Tant pis si notre relation dure à peine quelques années. Tant pis si elle nous déçoit. Et tant pis si ce qui nous arrive est parfaitement insensé.

- Tout-à-fait, ai-je répondu.

Il m'a sourit, m'a embrassée une deuxième fois et s'est éloigné dans la nuit.

_La fin…_


End file.
